Till now, no effective medicine or therapy has been found in the domain of western medicine to solve the problem of near sight or loss of sight. However, it has been found that massaging the acupuncture points relating to the eyes in accordance with the Chinese technique of acupuncture is relatively effective in solving the problem.
Moreover, physical therapy using low frequency electrical current is widely adopted in the domain of medicine and there are, therefore, various low frequency massage devices available. Nevertheless, the effectiveness of these devices is not remakable because most of the users are not aware of the accurate positions of the concerned acupuncture points on the human body and the related effects which can be achieved by massaging these points.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a massage device good for eyes, in which a plurality of conductive projections are fixedly provided so that low frequency currents passed through these projections can be utilized for massaging and stimulating the acupuncture points relating to the eyes in order to eliminate the fatigue thereof and maintain their health.
Another object of the invention is to provide a health maintaining device for the eyes which is capable of accurately stimulating the concerned acupuncture points without the use of fingers so that the drawbacks of massaging the acupuncture points by fingers, such as contamination of the eyes by the unclean fingers and the use of incorrect massage positions, can be eliminated.